


Knight In Shining Armor

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Love, Hope and Faith [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Daryl In Love, F/M, Flirting, Guns, Knife Wounds, Knives, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted Paul and Daryl working together, Paul gets hurt and Daryl grows feelings for him... it's not exact, but Daryl does realize he has feelings for Paul. I hope you still like it!





	Knight In Shining Armor

Daryl huffed, waiting outside, crossbow in one hand and a burning cigarette in the other. Jesus was inside the tiny pharmacy, scouting out the building. He'd insisted Daryl stay outside on watch in case any walkers or other survivors showed up. The building was small, so it was unnecessary for the both of them to go inside. Plus, someone needed to watch their car. It was full of supplies they'd been gathering for several days. Daryl had wanted to argue that someone needed to have the scout's back, but the stern look in Paul's eyes had forced him to keep his mouth shut. 

It's been ten minutes now. He took another drag off the cigarette, blowing it out after a few seconds and glancing around the deserted street. How long did it take the fucker to scout the small building? Daryl was ready to get back on the road and start heading back to Hilltop to deliver half the supplies, and then take the rest home to Alexandria. He leaned back against the empty vending machine, dropping his finished cigarette to the tarmac and stubbing it out with his boot. 

He had to admit, though. He liked working with the scout. Jesus was fast, efficient and got the job done with as little chit chat as possible. He was a flirty asshole sometimes. While Daryl normally hated being flirted with, he didn't mind it coming from the Hilltop scout for some reason. He didn't know if the man was serious or not when he flirted, but Daryl half hoped he was. The hunter was a bit too shy to flirt back, but he almost preened under the attention of the scout. 

“Daryl.”

Daryl jumped a bit and looked to his right where Paul was suddenly standing next to him. “Jesus Christ!” 

Paul smirked. “At your service.”

Daryl growled at him and stood off the vending machine. “Took ya long enough.”

“Well, I'm sorry, as a short person I had a bit of trouble getting these off the top shelf.” He held up a box of cigarettes. “I can always give them to someone else.”

Daryl snatched the box from him. “... Thanks.”

Paul smiled and nodded. “You're welcome.”

“Did'ja find anythang else?”

“Yes, I managed to fill a box full, but it's a bit heavy.” Paul winked. “I need someone big and strong to lift it for me.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Jesus was bullshitting him. He'd seen the man lift some heavy ass shit and pull himself up a ledge or onto a tree branch with hardly any problems. He rolled his eyes and walked into the building. He found the box on the floor by the door and bent down to lift it up. It wasn't hardly heavy at all. He could feel the scout's eyes on his shoulders and biceps and smirked a bit to himself. He carried the box out to the car and put it in the trunk once Paul had it opened. 

“There, Princess. Ya happy?”

Paul chuckled and shut the trunk. “I'd be happier if a knight in shining armor kissed me. Know any?”

Daryl licked his lips, fighting down a shy smile. “Nah... only grouchy rogues.” 

“Well, shit... guess I'll go without.” The scout gave a dramatic sigh and walked around the car to the passenger's seat while Daryl climbed into the driver's seat. “Onward to home?”

Daryl nodded and started the car. He pulled away from the drug store and zoomed down the street toward Hilltop. 

 

When they got to Hilltop, the gates were open. Daryl stopped the car just before them and shared a concerned look with Paul. They both got out, Daryl grabbing his crossbow from the back from sneaking to the gates and peeking inside. Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, Sasha and several others were on their knees, six men with guns pointed at their heads from behind them while another man walking back and forth in front of them. 

“Shit...” Daryl rasped under his breath. “Who're these fuckers?”

Jesus licked his lips. “Bandits possibly. Maybe they came here looking for shelter and turned their backs on everyone.”

“We need ta get in there... pick 'em off one by one..?”

Jesus shook his head. “There's only two of us... by the time we get two of them down, the others might start killing.”

“Well, what d'ya suggest oh Lord and Savior?” Daryl growled, flicking his eyes to Paul's profile. “Alexandria is two hours away.”

“I don't see all of Hilltop's residents around. If we can grab a couple and give them guns, they can help us take these assholes down.” Jesus' eyes flicked across the faces of the people standing around nervously.

“Any'a these fuckers know how ta shoot?”

“A few. I've been training them on and off for a situation just like this.” Jesus smiled at the hunter. “Have faith, Dixon.” He patted Daryl's back. “Come on, I know a back way into the community.”

Daryl watched him for a moment before following after him. They needed to take these men out and close the gates before walkers were drawn and found their way inside. He followed Paul along the side fence to the back of the community where a tall tree stood. He began climbing it, his leather trench coat swaying a bit. Daryl stood at the base of the tree, eyes locking onto the scout's ass. Paul finally reached the branch hanging over the fence and looked down at Daryl. He smirked. 

“What's the matter, Dixon? Never climbed a tree before?”

Daryl rolled his eyes and yanked his crossbow over his shoulder, grumbling about showing Jesus how to climb a tree and shit ninja moves. Paul chuckled and jumped down into the community, landing on his hands and feet like a cat. He stood up and stepped back, watching Daryl jump down, but fall back on his ass. Daryl glared at him when he started laughing. The scout smiled and reached down to help the hunter up. Daryl hesitated for a moment before taking Paul's gloved hand. He pulled himself up and picked his crossbow up off the ground. He'd been tempted to yank the scout down onto the ground, but they didn't have time to play around.

Maybe later. 

“Come on... let's head inside and see if we can find some people to help us free the others.” Paul headed towards the back door of Barrington House, Daryl close behind. They entered the house cautiously and made their way through the kitchen, checking down hallways before sneaking through them. They checked different rooms before finding a room full of women and children, a few Hilltop men inside with guns. The guns were raised when they entered and Paul put his hands up. “Whoa... put them down, guys. It's just Daryl and I.”

One of the man, Seth, sighed with relief. “Jesus, we're so glad you're back. We let these men in last night and this morning caught them trying to steal a bunch of our supplies. Glenn and the others confronted them but they suddenly drew their guns. We got as many of the residents in here as possible before they started firing on us.”

Jesus stepped further in and reached to pat Seth's shoulder. “You guys did good. We're going to need your help to take these guys out.” Daryl stood by the door, keeping a look out down the hallway in case anyone came along. “There's seven of them... and with Daryl and I, there's six of us, we can take them out.” The four men nodded, faces determined and steady. “Come on, we'll go around back.” He turned and smiled at Daryl. “Ready?”

Daryl stared at him for a moment, then nodded and stepped aside to let them out of the room. He followed the five back to the kitchen. Daryl removed his beanie, jacket and vest and pulled his hair up in a bun. Daryl flicked his eyes over the scout's now bare neck for a moment before looking away. Jesus smiled at him, figuring Daryl was curious about why he was removing his layers. 

“No walkers, so... I don't have to worry about walker bites. Plus, its getting hot as hell out and I don't want to get heat stroke.” He pulled his knife belt back on and grabbed his gun from the back of his pants. He checked the chamber and nodded to the group. “Let's go.” He walked out the back door, leading them around the side of the house and to the front where the hostages were being held. He peeked around the corner, making sure no one was looking. “Alright, the four of you go behind the trailers and fire only as soon as you have a clear shot. Remember, go for the head, we don't want any walkers. As soon as it's safe, close the gates. Wait for us to fire first before you do.”

They nodded and waited for Paul's signal to hurry across the way to the trailers. Daryl sidled up next to Paul, leaning a bit in front of him to check on his family. Paul sucked in a breath at Daryl's sudden close proximity. He could smell the hunter's sweat, leather and something woodsy on the man. The scout swallowed thickly and pushed the emotions to the back of his mind. He waited for Daryl to lean back against the house before speaking. “Think you can take the leader?”

Daryl nodded, setting the bow against the ground so he could pull the string back. Paul's eyes flicked to his bulging biceps and quickly looked away again. Once an arrow was notched, they switched positions, Daryl peeking around the corner and Paul next to him. The hunter waited a moment before stepping out and aiming the bow at the men walking back and forth. The arrow whistled through the air, landing in his head. The man hit the ground. Paul stepped away, firing another shot and getting the man behind Maggie. Four more shots were fired, getting four more of the bandits. The last bandits shoved Glenn away and ran for the gate. 

Glenn stood and chased after him. Maggie stood up with Sasha's help, a hand over her belly protectively. Daryl and Jesus ran over to them, followed by the other Hilltop men. They checked on everyone and soon Glenn was walking back over. He shook his head, letting them know the bandit had gotten away. Daryl glanced around. This was almost too easy. He didn't like it. He could feel Paul was tense next to him and he knew the scout was thinking the same thing. Glenn stepped up next to Daryl and started talking about doubling watch for the new few nights. Daryl nodded in agreement and they started making plans. 

Paul's eyes flicked over everyone's faces, trying to make out what he felt was wrong. Someone slipped out from the crowed surrounding them. Jesus blinked. He didn't recognize this man. The man's hand inched to the back of his pants as he neared Maggie. A knife glinted in the sunlight. Paul's heart stopped. He yelled out Maggie's name, reaching to pull her away from the man. He spun them around, shoving Maggie into Daryl's arms. Daryl's crossbow hit the ground with a thud, arms coming up to catch the pregnant woman. The knife sank into Paul's lower back on the right side. He let out a pained grunt.

“PAUL!” Daryl kept one arm around Maggie, his other hand reached behind him and grabbed the gun he kept there. He brought it up, switching the safety off and pulling the trigger. The gun fired, a bullet skirting past Paul's face, brushing his hair and sinking into the man's forehead. “Glenn!”

Glenn hurried forward, pulling Maggie away from Daryl. Daryl knelt down, catching Paul as the scout hit his knees. Paul gripped onto Daryl's vest, his other hand reaching back to the knife that remained embedded in his body. Daryl tried to control his emotions, lips starting to tremble and eyes watering, one hand in Paul's hair, the other reaching for the knife. Paul smiled up at him painfully. 

“What's with... the face, Dixon..? I'll be fine...” He winced, lowering his head to Daryl's shoulder. “Hurts like a bitch...”

“NO fucking shit!” Daryl growled. “C'mon... Gotta get you ta Carson.” He pulled Paul's arm over his shoulders, lifting the man off the ground easily. “MOVE!” He roared at all the residents surrounding them, practically carrying the scout past them. His heart was racing, his chest was tight with fear... but why? It wasn't like he'd known Jesus for very long. They'd only been working together for a few weeks. Sure, he found the man attractive. He carried Paul to the medical trailer, lifting a foot to kick the door. 

“Jesus, Daryl... what'd the door ever do to you..?” Paul chuckled breathlessly, then groaned in pain.

“Shut up unless ya got the strength ta knock.” Daryl glared at the man's beautiful face. He could feel the blood from the wound in the scout's side starting to soak his hand. Paul smiled at him wearily, fist gripped into Daryl's vest while his hand gripped the hunter's under the knife. Their eyes met... and Daryl's heart stuttered. Staring into Paul's bright blue eyes made Daryl feel whole. He saw a future in the scout's eyes. He felt calm, like they could face any adversity together and make it through. The realization stole Daryl's breath away. 

He was in love with Paul 'Jesus' Rovia.

“... You sure you're not a knight in shining armor, Dixon?” Paul whispered. 

The door in front of them opened and Carson stared at them. He sighed and shook his head. “Bring him in.” He stepped aside, allowing Daryl to carry Paul into the trailer.

 

Daryl stayed in the corner of the room, trying to keep his eyes off Paul's bare chest while Carson worked on the knife wound in his back. He barely heard a word they said to each other, focusing more on his newly discovered feelings for the scout. He flicked his gaze back to the scout from the red rag in his hand he'd used to clean Paul's blood off. Paul was watching him, an indiscernible look in his eyes. They held each others gazes, neither willing to back down.

“You're lucky, Paul. The knife barely passed your kidney and spleen. You'll be fine.” He finished stitching the wound and covered it with a bandage. He gave Paul painkillers and some water and stepped away to wash his hands.

“Thanks.” Paul set the empty glass aside and picked up his shirt. He sighed. “Well... this ones ruined.” 

Daryl removed his vest and tossed it to Paul. “Wear that til we get to yer room.”

Paul looked down at the vest in his hands. He smiled a bit and slipped it on. “It practically swallows me.”

“Was m'brother's.” Daryl whispered and walked over to him. “Ya good..?”

Paul stood up carefully. “A bit sore, but I'll be fine.” 

They were bombarded as soon as they left the trailer. Paul smiled and told everyone he was fine and was under strict orders to rest. It took them almost ten minutes to get through the crowd of Hilltop residents and into the house. Daryl escorted Paul to his room and followed him inside. Paul turned to him once the door was shut. He smiled teasingly, removing the vest. 

“You didn't have to walk me home, Daryl. I'm a big boy.”

Daryl blushed a bit and looked down, taking the vest and slipping it back on. “Just wanna make sure ya follow the doc's orders 'n rest.”

“Does that mean you're gonna sleep with me, too?” Paul chuckled as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a fresh shirt. 

Daryl flicked his eyes up to Jesus, watching him pull the shirt on and button it up. “If ya don't stay in bed over the next few weeks, I might jus have ta.”

Paul paused and looked up at him. There was that indiscernible look again, a look that stole Daryl's breath and made his heart skip a beat. The scout quickly turned away. “I'll rest, Daryl... I promise.”

Daryl stared at the man's back for a moment, chest stinging. He took the words as rejection and swallowed thickly. “I'mma stick around for a while... make sure no more bandits show up.” He turned and walked to the door, the ache in his chest growing stronger when Paul didn't stop him from leaving. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He refused to cry. 

Paul licked his lips, glancing over his shoulder at the closed door, left alone in the room. He reached up, covering his heated cheeks. His heart was racing and his chest was full with affection. What was this feeling..? He hadn't felt it in a long time. He hid a smile behind his hand.


End file.
